


Drink Your Coffee, Peanut

by InkandType



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkandType/pseuds/InkandType
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a ficlet I was inspired to write after watching an episode from the first season. God, I love this show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Your Coffee, Peanut

"I'm just so tired."   
  
She shut her eyes and tilted her head back so that the moonlight glanced off the angles of her face. The tears had been slowly trickling down her cheeks for the last few minutes, but in that moment of utter vulnerability, Rube felt his hardened exterior crack.  
  
For months he had forced himself to turn away from thoughts like the ones he'd been having only seconds before. At first he'd been able to convince himself that it was just an odd fatherly affection he felt for her. The small tokens he'd given her were merely a way to help her ease into this new existence. Deep down, however, he knew the truth.   
  
Seeing her exposed in that way brought down every resolve he'd ever had. For just a second, he leaned into her, wondering what it would be like to feel her lips pressed against his own. Would she be frightened? Disgusted? Would it feel terribly wrong - like breaking something sacred? Or worse, would his world suddenly feel wholely right for the first time in he couldn't remember know how long?  
  
He took one last longing look at her mouth, her face, the way her long gold lashes cast shadows on her cheeks, and then he eased himself back away from her.   
  
"Drink your coffee, Peanut, before it gets cold."


End file.
